


Summer Nights

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: On a glorious holiday with Mina, Dracula thinks about his fears.
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Summer Nights

The sea was a calming noise that blessed Dracula’s ears. Surprisingly, over the centuries, he had never once been on holiday. He could feel the heat on his skin. It was quite the sensation. He was relaxing on a towel, with a parasol shading him from the sun’s poisonous rays. He noticed that many a woman were catching glimpses of his fine, masculine physique. With black cargo pants, and black sunglasses hiding his hypnotic gaze, he had the allure of mystery. His heart only belonged to one woman.

Mina.

She went to fetch them refreshments. Admittedly, when Dracula first saw her in her purple bikini, the ancient blood was immediately stirred. With her flame hair in a plait, hanging loosely down her back, the costume showing off her voluptuous figure, the poor man didn’t know where to look.

She was a dream in his eyes. She had nothing to worry about anymore. He knew that the time would come for him to tell her the truth. How he and Jonathan had a little _chat_. Besides, she was blossoming without him. She was finally comfortable in her own skin without that son of a bitch degrading her all the time.

**“Dracula?”**

Turning his head to the angelic voice, he saw Mina coming towards carrying two bottles of Coca Cola and two Magnums. He leapt up and went straight to her as it was very ungentlemanly to see a young woman struggling. Despite her insistence that she was alright, Dracula took the refreshments and placed them in the ice box beside him.

**“I must say, these look delicious, Mina.”**

**“They do. I didn’t know what flavour you liked so I went with ordinary.”**

**“It’s quite alright, my dear.”**

Unfolding the wrapper, Dracula bit into the hard shell and licked the vanilla cream. It tasted so good. The coolness was just what he needed. By the way his tongue was going, Mina thought he was making out with it. Dracula took notice of her confused look.

**“Sorry, it just tastes so good.”**

**“Don’t be sorry.”**

She didn’t let on but if he could do that to an ice cream, how would he do it to her? Both looked at the calm ocean and became lost in its tranquility. Each thought of what the future would hold for them.

Dracula desperately wanted to tell Mina how he truly felt, that he would give her the world and more, that he would look after her so much better than Jonathan ever could. He feared being rejected due to him being a beast in human form and being unable to control his bloodlust. Rather than harm Mina, he took to drinking animals.

However, over the past few weeks, the effect of doing so lessened. In time, it would have no effect at all He had to do something. He could easily steal blood bags from the hospital but it would arouse suspicion. He could always ask her if he could have a little drink, but there was the risk of changing her without her consent to it. He bit most of his victims without it but, with Mina, it was different. He saw her as his soulmate, his lover, his Vampire Queen.

He didn’t know what she would say if the question was put to her. For now, he would have to bide his time until the moment was right. Listening to the waves crashing against the sand, he moved his hand a little closer to her, touching her fingers and enveloping slightly over hers. Her hand went deeper into his, savoring the closeness between them.


End file.
